Híper Ultra Super Crossover
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: Tres chicas... y no sé qué poner ¬¬U mejor lean ùu (son demasiadas series como para ponerlas aquí.. 19, creo -.-)


**HIPERULTRASUPER CROSOVER**

**De**: SlamDunk!, CCS, Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin, Tennku no Escaflowne, Hunter X Hunter, Magic Knight Rayearth, Dragon ball Z, Ranma ½, Slayers, Shaman King, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Orphen, Yami no matsuei, Yuugi oh!, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter y The Lord of Rings (de algunos solo ocupare personajes y/o lugares).

**Parejas**: las que salgan( también habrán tríos) MUCHO YAOI, algo de hétero y tal vez yuri.

**Advertencia**: los personajes de este fanfic pueden tener actitudes muy diferentes a los que en realidad tienen en las series (pueden quedar traumatizados con mis locuras, como ya lo están mis tres mejores amigos nn)... ah... otra cosa no respondo por lo que salga... es exclusiva responsabilidad de los lectores.

**Simbología**:

- ... - = diálogos

- ... - = pensamientos

(...) = notas de la autora

-...- = diálogos telepáticos

_NADA ES SUFICIENTE, PARA PROTEGER LO QUE AMAMOS._

**By Kaede - chan **

CAPITULO I **Una Familia muy especial**. 

Es el año 195 después de la colonia, la guerra entre las colonias y la tierra había acabado hacía pocos meses...

Mientras en la tierra en una hermosa noche de luna llena la cual adornaba el profundo cielo.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían por la acción del viento. El bosque rodeaba por lado norte un lago, todo era silencio.

Una sombra cabalgó a gran velocidad por la orilla del lago. Siguió a través de un camino largo que lo condujo frente a una enorme reja negra. Bajó del caballo y lo dejó aun lado del camino. Luego apoyó su mano en la cerradura y cerró sus ojos al tiempo que pronunció palabras en una lengua ya olvidada.

La reja se abrió en el mayor silencio. Cruzó corriendo el inmenso jardín; había flores de todas las clases y árboles frutales. Trepó lo más rápido que pudo por uno de los árboles que daban al balcón de una habitación. Abrió los ventanales, de la misma forma que hizo con la reja.

Cuando entró en la habitación en penumbra, pudo distinguir a través de los velos que cubrían la cama una silueta sobre ella. Se quitó la capa y la dejó caer: su cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas y sus ojos cafés que brillaban en la oscuridad, como los de un animal en busca de su presa. Vestía un pantalón color crema y botines cafés; su pecho estaba desnudo.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama y corrió uno de los velos. Al hacerlo vio el hermoso cuerpo de una adolescente de 15 años. Una chica de largos cabellos color negro azabache (su cabello estaba trenzado), tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y un pequeño lunar negro bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Después de esto, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a moverla para poder despertarla. La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos, azules como dos zafiros. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Al fin despertaste– su voz grave en un susurro, era como el viento entre las ramas.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ...¿Qué? ...¿No me recuerdas?

- No.

Se sintieron pasos acercase.

- Realmente no me recuerdas – miró hacia la puerta –. Rayos, me descubrieron.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que usé magia para abrir la reja y los ventanales de tu balcón – se levantó -. Debo irme

- ¿Pero quién eres?

- No tiene caso decirte si no me recuerdas – fue hacia la ventana.

- Espera – ella lo siguió.

Él se detuvo frente a la ventana, curvó su espalda y flexionó sus brazos. La chica que estaba detrás de él, vio como dos hermosas alas blancas salieron de su espalda. Con el esfuerzo varias plumas se soltaron y rozaron el rostro de la chica, ella tomó una entre sus manos.

-Tú eres un Ryujinsu(1)- dijo observando la pluma. Él se volteó quedando frente a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un... ?

Ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los de él. Estaban tan cerca que percibían la respiración del otro.

- No puedo resistir la tentación... de tenerla tan cerca..., pero debo irme... -

El Ryujinsu tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la beso dulce y tiernamente. Ella se sorprendió.

- Qué agradable sensación... nunca me han besado así... ¿o tal vez... sí? ... pero... - muy lentamente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-...mmh... mmh... ¿qué es esto?, puedo sentir una gran magia en sus labios... eso quiere decir que... ¿tal vez sea ésa la razón por la cual no me recuerda... ?-

Los brazos de la chica se resbalaron quedando colgando a los lados.

- Realmente el hechizo es bastante poderoso... esta inconsciente- los pasos se sintieron muy cerca – y ahora ¿qué hago?

De repente la puerta se abrió. Apareció un joven de unos 15 años, cabello largo hasta los hombros color negro azabache, ojos azules como dos zafiros, y una pequeña argolla en la oreja derecha.

- Hermana, estás bien... – Kaede se acercó a la cama donde su hermana estaba dormida y prendió la lámpara con forma de conejo color azul que estaba en la mesita de noche - Varie ¿qué sucedió?... oye... te estoy hablando.

-...mmh... ahhh... cállate... – se volteó dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Eriol. Él llevaba puesto sólo los pantalones de su pijama - ¿No te pasó nada? – interrogó yendo hacia el lado opuesto.

- ¿De qué hablas, hermanito? – preguntó tomando el rostro de Eriol con la mano derecha.

- No hablen tan fuerte ¿no ven que quiero dormir? – reclamó muy enojado Spinel sun, quien estaba acurrucado sobre la cabeza de Eriol.

- Oye, yo te pregunté primero – insistió Kaede –. Oye... ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo destapándola por completo -... ¡OYE!... ¡A ESO LLAMAS... PIJAMA! – exclamó al ver la camisola de gasa color negra, la cual se traslucía bastante.

- Con qué derecho me dices eso...¬.¬ ¡Si tú ni siquiera lo conoces! – expresó muy enojada mirando a Kaede, el cual traía puesto una sudadera y sus bóxer.

- No peleen – suplico una voz infantil desde la puerta, los tres se voltearon.

Ellos vieron a un pequeño conejo rosa que se tapaba las orejas con sus manos.

-...No te pongas así, Kumagorou – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, mientras acariciaba al pequeño conejo – Ellos sólo están jugando.

-¿...Siiii? – Kumagoro levantó la vista.

- No se queden en la puerta – dijo Varie. La puerta se abrió por completo.

En la puerta apareció Ryuichi acompañado de su hermano gemelo Liam. El pijama de Ryuichi era de seda rosa y el de Liam, de seda negra, ambos se acercaron a su cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – interrogó Liam preocupado.

-Es que alguien entró en la habitación – el rostro de Kaede se tornó serio y preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué... ?! – exclamaron Ryuichi y Liam.

- De qué hablas, nadie ha entrado en mi habitación – replicó Varie.

- Pero yo sé que sí, sentí su... – Kaede se volteó.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse, si alguien hubiera entrado se habría llevado la paliza de su vida... – dijo Varie enseñando uno de sus puños – Además, yo estoy bien no se preocupen – aseguró con una enorme sonrisa con la que los tranquilizó.

- Se van a quedar toda la noche parados como tontos... ¿Ahh? – susurró Suppi desde la cabeza de Eriol.

- Nooooooo – Ryu-chan se introdujo rápidamente en la cama

-Hey... ése es mi lugar... – dijo Kaede muy enojado

- ¿Rompió la tradición familiar... ? – interrogo Eriol a Liam

-No... – contestó Liam – Los más grandes siempre duermen en los extremos.

-Sí... ése es el caso de Kaede – coment Varie – Eriol aún es un niño... recuerden que el sólo tiene 12 años.

-Yo también soy menor que ellos dos – expreso Kaede muy enojado – yo sólo tengo 15 y ellos tienen 29.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Ryu-chan –, pero tú eres más alto que yoooooooo

-Se supone que Uds. son los jefes... de la familia Sakuma-Rukawa – insisti Kaede.

-¿Qué alboroto es éste... ? – interrogo un pequeño ser alado de color blanco(igual a Kero) con un moño azul en el cuello que emergió de la almohada.

-Laila(2)... estás despierta... – dijo Varie al verla.

- ¿Y cómo crees que puedo dormir con semejante discusión?

-La culpa la tiene Kaede – dijeron Eriol y Supi señalando a Kaede.

-Es mejor dormirnos de una buena vez, mañana será un largo día – comentó Liam.

-Pero es que...

-...dejen de discutir... yo ya tengo sueñito – dijo Varie mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Ella tiene razón – Eriol que ya se encontraba a su lado, Supi se acomodo al lado de Laila en la almohada.

-Ok... – Kaede con cara de resignación se acostó al lado de Ryuichi.

-Que duerman bien.

-Tú también –Todos a coro, Liam apagó la luz.

Luego de un rato cuando todos dormían con excepción de Varie.

-...habrá sido un sueño... – dijo mirando la ventana

-No lo fue – dijo Laila.

-... aún estas despierta – ella susurró para no despertar a los demás.

-No fue un sueño-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira – ella se metió bajo la almohada

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo al ver lo que Laila sacó de abajo

-... tuve que ocultarlos para que ellos no los vieran... – ella le entregó unos objetos a Varie

- ¿Una rosa?... ¿una pluma? – expresó muy sorprendida.

-Pero no son simples objetos... la pluma es de un Ryujinsu...

-Y ¿la rosa?-

-Es una rosa nocturna.

-Son esas que sólo florecen cuando hay luna llena...

-Sí... colócala bajo los rayos de luna que se cuelan por la ventana-

Lentamente se sentó y colocó la rosa bajo los rayos de la luna. Su color en la oscuridad era blanco, pero cuando los rayos tocaron los pétalos, el color cambió volviéndose plateado.

-Qué hermosa flor...

-Pero lo extraño es que aquí no existen... sólo se pueden encontrar en...

-Gaea – Varie desvió su mirada – más específicamente en el bosque de Fanelia

-Sí... ¿pero es cierto que no recuerdas a ese chico..?

-... ya ni siquiera estoy tan segura de eso – ella miró a Lyela a los ojos – ¿acaso lo conoces?

-Me parece familiar, eso es todo – ella usó sus poderes para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche; del cual salió un cofre de madera color gris, sobre la tapa tenia un dragón tallado de color azul, éste se dirigió hacia Varie

-Este cofre... me trae tantos recuerdos – dijo abriéndolo, en él depositó la rosa y la pluma – aunque algunos ni siquiera sé por qué los guarde – comentó mirando el interior del cofre.

En su interior se encontraban unas cartas, fotos y un sobre de color blanco que tenía escrito con letras azuladas '' para mi hija''.

-Ni sé para qué sirva esta llave – dijo abriendo el sobre

- ¿Eso no es lo que su padre les dio antes de morir?

-Quieras decir antes que lo... mataran – cerro suavemente el cofre -. Será mejor que no sigamos hablando de eso o los vamos a despertar-

-Sí tienes razón – Lyela guardó el cofre usando nuevamente sus poderes

-Buenas Noches Lyela

-Buenas noches – Lyela se volvió a acomodar sobre la almohada al lado de Supi

Todos dormían plácidamente... entre Ryuichi y Eriol se encontraba Varie durmiendo de espaldas, con Kumagorou sobre su pecho y sobre su cabeza dormían Supi y Lyela, mientras en sus hombros se apoyaban las cabezas de ellos. Kaede y Liam dormían a los extremos, el primero acurrucado contra Ryuichi y el segundo contra Eriol.

Risu, la nana de los Sakuma-Rukawa, una mujer de unos 45 años, de altura media y de cabellos castaños y largos, tomados en un descuidado tomate, entró lentamente en la habitación y al ver aquella imagen, cerr los ojos moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Con pasos firmes se acercó al ventanal y con ímpetu abrió las cortinas, haciendo que el sol alumbrara completamente la habitación.

Varie frunció el ceño al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro y se volteó bruscamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que la cabeza de Ryuichi botara en la almohada, despertándolo apenas. La cabeza de Eriol también botó en la almohada. Los dos, aún dormidos, se acomodaron al sentir cómo Varie les quitaba espacio al colocarse en posición fetal, haciéndose los dos a un lado. Los dos, con aquel movimiento hicieron que Kaede y Liam retrocedieran, pero al no haber más cama... terminaron en el piso con dos sonoros '¡Tum, tum!', luego un '¡Auch!' y un '¡Paf!'.

- Auch... maldita mesa – Liam se sobaba el chichón que la traicionera mesa de noche le acababa de dejar.

- Joven Kaede, joven Liam ¿se encuentran bien? – dijo Risu acercándoseles

- Sí, sólo un poco a dolorido por la caída – comentó Kaede sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Yo estoy bien – dijo Liam apoyándose en la cama para levantarse

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogo Varie sentándose en la cama

- Lo que sucede es que Kaede y Liam se acaban de caer de la cama – le explicó Eriol

- Y ¿por qué? – Varie al ver la expresión de sus rostros comprendió que había sido su culpa – gomen nasai – dijo con una mano tras la nuca – es que no estoy acostumbrada a dormir tan apretada... recuerden que la cama para mi sola es muy grande (claro como la cama es de 2 plazas).

- Al parecer Ryu-chan es el único que aún duerme – dijo Liam sentándose al lado de Eriol.

- Así parece – expresó divertida la nana Risu

- Ryu-chan... – Varie besó tiernamente su mejilla

- Na no da... – Ryu-chan despertó con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Lamento haberte despertado... pero ya es hora de levantarse – dijo entregándole a Kumagorou

- Buenos días – Lyela apareció de repente frente a ellos

- Buenos días... na no da – saludó Kumagorou agitando las manos

- ¿Qué acaso en esta casa no se puede descansar tranquilo? – reclamó Supi muy enojado

- No te enojes o te arrugarás antes de tiempo – le dijo Lyela

- ¡¿Estás insinuado que soy viejo?!

- Síííííí – dijeron a coro Lyela, Kumagorou y Varie

- Oo ...Ok – expreso Supi con cara de resignación

- A propósito... ¿qué hora es? – Liam se volteó para ver la hora de reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche -.... ah... son recién las 10:30... – y se volteó nuevamente

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! – dijeron Ryuichi, Kaede, Eriol, Varie y Liam al mismo tiempo volteándose hacia el reloj

- El avión salió a las 9... – afirmó Liam algo nervioso – ¡Mister K' (Key) me va a matar! – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Espera... – Eriol tomó el reloj entre sus manos – está descompuesto

- Oh... había olvidado que estaba malo – comentó Varie sacando la lengua

- Con razón me parecía extraño que Nany viniera tan tarde a despertarnos – dijo Kaede pensativo

- Nany... ¿qué hora es? – interrogo Kumagorou

- Déjame ver... – ella miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda – Son las 7

- Entonces tenemos tiempo de darnos un baño – dijo Liam dirigiéndose al baño

- Él último en entrar será huevo podrido – dijo Ryu-chan; él, Kaede, Liam y Eriol se lanzaron hacia el baño quedando atorados en la pequeña puerta.

- ¡Muévete Kaede, me aplastas! – exclamó Liam forcejeando para liberarse

- ¡Quita tu trasero de mi espalda! – reclamó Eriol

-...Aaaagghh... me asfixian – Ryu-chan con Kumagorou tratando de liberarse

- ¡VAAARIIIEEE! – gritaron todos a coro – ¡AYÚDANOS!

-...ahhh – suspiró resignada – ¿acaso nunca van a cambiar? – dijo mientras se levantaba – mejor así – una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¿La ropa que van a usar está en sus habitaciones? – preguntó Risu, con una gotita corriéndole a un costado al ver tal escena.

- ¡SÍ! – exclamaron ellos

- Entonces luego de hacer la cama... iré por sus cosas y la dejare sobre ella

- Arigato... Nany – dijo Varie que ya estaba en la puerta del baño

- ¡¿Nos vas a ayudar?! – reclamó Kaede muy enojado

- Ya... ya voy – Varie entrelazó sus dedos y estiró sus brazos haciendo sonar los huesos de los dedos – aquí voy – Dijo al tiempo que los empujaba con fuerza zafándolos de la puerta y entrando de golpe con ellos, los fuertes brazos de Kaede y Liam recibieron a Varie, Ryu-chan y el pequeño Eriol, amortiguando su caída

- Eemmm... ¿¿están bien?? Uuu – preguntó Risu

- No se preocupe, estamos bien -.-U – dijo Kaede

- Oh... gracias al cielo -

- Vamos, los ayudo – Varie, ya de pie, estiró sus manos a Eriol y Ryuichi para ayudarlos.

Eriol y Ryuichi se sujetaron de las manos de Varie al mismo tiempo para levantarse. Luego hizo lo mismo con Kaede y Liam.

- Vaya... no me había percatado que tu fuerza hubiera aumentado tanto – comento Liam luego de ver con que gran facilidad los levanto a todos

- Claro, es obvio que así sea sino no podría abrir las puertas de la propiedad.

-Tiene razón – dijo Kaede cerrando la puerta del baño

Lentamente Kaede comenzó a desvestirse sin preocuparle que los demás lo observaran.

- Fui fui (efecto sonoro chanta de silbido de Kaede-chan's records xD)... vaya... vaya – comentó Liam acercándosele – Pero miren que guapo te has vuelto – lo miro de arriba a bajo, su mirada hizo estremecer a Kaede.

-Tienes mucha... razón – expreso Ryuichi mirando a Kaede con la misma mirada pervertida de su hermano

-¿Qué sucede?...acaso los ratones se comieron tu lengua? – Liam se acerco hasta quedar detrás de él.

-... relájate no te haremos nada... que no quieras – Ryuichi se encontraba frente a Kaede

Ambos se desvistieron con gran rapidez, luego Liam comenzó a besar el cuello de Kaede mientras Ryuichi acariciaba y besaba su pecho desnudo. Kaede mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pues quería disfrutar de ese momento, no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un gemido de placer cuando Ryuichi tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca. Sin importarle lo que hacia su hermano, Liam siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Kaede con sus manos y sus labios.

-...cof... cof... – Varie tosió para llamar su atención -... eto... – los tres la miraban con cara de asesinarla por haberlos interrumpido – yo solo les quería recordar que esta Eriol... – él se encontraba desnudo detrás de su hermana, no era por lo que le hacían sus primos a su hermano sino para ocultar la pequeña erección que sufría

-Lo siento – dijo Liam un poco decepcionado por no continuar pero sin soltar a Kaede – no pudimos evitarlo...

-Así es... – Ryuichi no dejaba de acariciar a Kaede -... es que esta para comérselo

-Ya lo se – una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Varie

-Y a m que me estaba gustando – expreso Kaede algo molesto – y tú ¿no piensas quitarte la ropa? – interrogo a Varie

-Hai... - lentamente desabotono su camisa y la dejo caer, luego soltó su larga cabellera la cual cayo como una cascada negra sobre su pecho. Ella camino hacia el Jacuzzi y se introdujo en el

-Han pasado muchos años y aun esas marcas no se borran de tu cuerpo – dijo Liam que ya se encontraba dentro, los demás también se encontraban dentro

-Tiene mucha razón, esas cicatrices en tu espalda no se ven bien... cierto Kumagorou - Ryu-chan alzo la mirada pues el conejo rosa estaba sobre su cabeza

-Lo mismo les digo a ustedes – ella miró a Liam y a Ryu-chan

-Eso es diferente... – Ryuichi desvió su mirada

-Por que en tu caso fue un animal quien te hizo eso – concluyo Liam

-Y acaso esos sujetos no eran unos animales...

Luego de que Varie dijera eso ninguno dijo nada y un gran silencio inundó el baño. Ella solo desvió su mirada, sabia perfectamente cómo le afectaba eso a Ryuichi y Liam. Se sentía muy mal por habérselos recordado.

-Vaya... No me había dado cuenta de que tu baño fuera tan grande – dijo Eriol tratando de cambiar el tema y de terminar ese ambiente tan tenso

- Claro, era obvio que lo hiciera si ella también amplió su habitación – comento Ryu-chan olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo molesto Kaede – o ya se les olvidó lo que hicieron con mi habitación-

-Solo fue un mal calculo del plano – expreso Varie con una mano tras la nuca y sacando la lengua.

-Si... ya lo sé – dijo fastidiado Kaede – quedo tres veces más grande

-Pero ve el lado positivo... – comento Liam

-...podrás tener a más amantes en la cama a la vez – concluyo Varie. Kaede al oír esto desvió su mirada muy sonrojado.

-Como si tuviera tantos... – dijo Kaede luego de un rato, su voz de sonaba algo triste

-Gomen... – la alegría de Varie había desaparecido

-No tomes... tan enserio lo que dicen – Eriol trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para no lastimar a su hermano – tú sabes como les gusta hacer bromas

-No estés triste... na no da –los ojos de Ryu-chan estaban llenos de lagrimas

-... no lo estoy – Kaede acaricio le rostro de Ryu-chan con ambas manos

-A nosotros no nos gusta verte triste... – Liam poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Kaede

-Lo sé – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Hablemos de otra cosa – Liam miro a Varie, ella tenia su mirada perdida – ¿estas bien Varie?

Todos se voltearon asía ella, al sentir como la miraban se estremeció y levantó la mirada.

- No lo entiendo... ¿por qué sus miradas son tan frías...? Es como una coraza de acero cubriera sus corazones... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué a pesar de que se comportan como cuando eran niños sus miradas no son las mismas?... - ella los miró uno a uno tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos... de ver sus corazones

-Hermana... ¿qué tienes? – Kaede se acerco más a ella y al ver que no lo escuchaba se asusto – pero ¿qué le pasa? –interrogo a los demás

-No tengo ni la menor idea... pero me esta asustando... esa mirada ya se la he visto antes, pero ¿cuándo? - Liam se estremeció al recordar el por qué de su mirada

Varie observo algo que la dejo helada, vio como ellos lloraban sangre.

- Sus almas están llorando... pero ¿por qué?... que causó que ellos se encerraran bajo esas corazas de hielo... - de repente unas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza -... papá... mamá... - las imágenes continuaron; el cuerpo de su madre sin vida, su padre ensangrentado y los cuerpos de sus tíos boca abajo cubiertos de sangre – ¡¡NOOOOO!! – grito desesperada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

- ¡Varie! – Ryuichi lanzo a Kumagorou, el cual cayo al agua

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Kaede muy asustado se le acerco a ella

- ¡Estas bien hermana?! – Eriol se acerco a ella

-¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? – Liam poso sus manos sobre el rostro de ella

Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos ya no eran los hermosos zafiros. Ahora eran rojos como la sangre, como dos rubíes llenos de odio. Ellos se estremecieron al verla.

- Varie – Liam comenzó a moverla porque parecía en trance, de repente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

-Varie... est... – Kaede no pudo terminar porque ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos

**N/A:**

Unas aclaraciones:

(1)No estoy segura de sí se escribe así. Para quienes no lo entienden, me refiero a la raza maldita de los yujunbito.

(2) Lyela (Pronunciación: Laila): 'Nocturna' en Árabe.

Si creían que a mi solo me exprimían el cerebro se equivocaron. Yo bautice de esta manera mi fic "HIPERULTRASUPERCROSOVER" no sé si está bien empleado el termino, yo lo hice por la gran cantidad de series y libros en las que me basé. Sé que estoy loca pero soy así y creo que no tengo remedio... nn. Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Karlita por haberme ayudado, conste ella no lo escribió... bueno solo una parte ¬.¬... Espero que le haya gustado, este es el primer fic de mi creación, y a decir verdad me demore harto en terminarlo nnU


End file.
